nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Alcamoth
The Imperial Capital Alcamoth is the capital of the High Entia empire found on the head of the Bionis, hovering over the Eryth Sea. The capital can only be accessed by using a network of teleporters found in smaller High Entia installations found all over the Eryth Sea. After the events at Mechonis Core, the pure blooded High Entia found in the capital turned into Telethia and forced every other inhabitants to flee Alcamoth, turning it into a ghost town overrun by Telethias. History The Imperial Capital Alcamoth was established long ago by the progenitors of the current High Entias by using a technology similar to the one used to maintain the Hovering Reefs in the air. After trapping Zanza into Prison Island, the ancients High Entia started an eugenic program to get rid through breeding of a certain gene that would turn them into mindless Telethias when Zanza would eventually be freed. thousands of years later, the High Entia had evolved into a species that looked a lot like Homs and were almost free from their ancestral curse. This program also led to a lot of resisytance from Zanza's followers who saw their eventual transformation as part of the divine will. A sentiment of superiority toward those of impure blood started to develop amongst noble families found in Alcamoth who were really attached to their heritage. By the time of the reign of Emperor Sorean Antiqua, the Bionite Order led by Lorithia and Alvis, two direct disciples of Zanza, was in control of the entire empire behind the scene and was working toward the recreation of the universe by their God. When the time of the Bionis' reawakening came, all of the pure blooded High Entia found in Alcamoth turned into Telethia, forcing every other citizen to escape the capital, which was turned into a ghost town overrun by Telethias. By the time of Empress Melia Antiqua's reign, the capital was completely lost and the High Entia who survived the destruction of the Bionis and Zanza's death went on living with the other races of Bionis and Mechonis in the new Colony 9. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks Landmarks GF * Main Entrance * Fountain of Hope * Fountain of Eternity Landmarks 1F * Imperial Palace * Ascension Hall Landmarks 2F * Whitewing Palace * Imperial Villa Locations Locations 1F * Great Hall * Melfica Road Locations 2F * Revelation Hall * Sky Terrace * Audience Chamber Enemies Story Exclusive Enemies * Guard Entia * Scout Entia * Wizard Entia Normal Enemies * Arel Telethia * Aora Telethia * Asara Telethia Quest-Exclusive Enemies * Primordial Telethia * Telethia Arielle * Telethia Donnis * Telethia Galdo * Telethia Galvin * Telethia Kaelin * Telethia Lecrough * Telethia Lesunia * Telethia Vol'aren NPCs * Arielle * Atael * Baroba * Caul * Cian * Don Argentis * Donnis * Elior * En Argentis * Galdo * Galvin * Jer'ell * Kaleka * Kaelin * Kurralth * Lar'shen * Lecrough * Lesunia * Lunara * Ma'crish * Merisa * Miriall * Mir'leiz * Naroth * Nelo * Piko * Popipo * Ricoth * Rozeal * Ruthan * Scarlen * Talia * Talonyth * Teelan * Vidian * Vol'aren * Yura * Zain * Zel Argentis Heart-to-Hearts Trivia *It is possible that Alcamoth's name is derived from "Achamoth", one of several terms from Gnosticism found in the game. Achamoth is the "Lower Sophia", the part that fell or was left behind outside of the pleroma. Category:Xenoblade locations Category:Xenoblade Chronicles locations